goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Class get arrested for arguing in class (Sequel)
Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Officer Joey: Do as we say, you jerks! Black Bear: No! Dora: No! Brian: No! Steven: No! Eric: No! Caillou: Teacher, tell me why my parents ground me for stupid reasons! Teacher: No, I won't tell you but, I called the cops already! Caillou: (Kiddaro Voice) TELL ME WHY MY PARENTS GROUND ME OR I WILL KILL YOU! Officer Joey: Hey, put the gun down you idiot! Officer Scooter: Ah, Excuse me, I'll handle this! Officer Joey: Alright Alright, Thanks Mr. Carrot! Officer Scooter: Ah, put the gun down Caillou! All of you are under arrest for telling each other to shut up in class! Caillou: But officer, we were talking in class and teacher doesn't answer my question! and besides, what did you do to my mom and dad? Black Bear: Yeah, and Yellow Horse? Dora: and Elena and Miguel? Brian: and my mother and father? Eric: and my mom and dad? Steven: and my mom and dad? Officer Scooter: Ah, Good question class, I put them in jail before I came to school. (Flashback) Officer Scooter: Ah, Boris and Doris, you both are under arrest for sending Caillou to school because he refused to go. Boris: But Officer Carrot, we didn't do anything wrong! Officer Scooter: It does not matter anyway, Get in the Police Car! Boris and Doris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Officer Scooter: Ah, Rosie, You're coming with me too! (At Yellow Horse's house) Officer Scooter: Ah, Yellow Horse, you are under arrest for sending Black Bear to school because he refused to go. Yellow Horse: But Sir, I didn't do none! Officer Scooter: That does not compute, Get in the Police Car! Yellow Horse: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (At Dora's house) Officer Scooter: You two are under arrest for sending Dora to school because she refused to go. Elena: But Officer Scooter, We did not do it! Officer Scooter: Don't you dare lie! In the Police Car, now! (At Eric's house) Officer Scooter: You two are under arrest! (At Steven's house) Officer Scooter: In the police car, you two! (At Brian's house) Officer Scooter: get in the police car now, you both! (End of Flashback) Officer Scooter: YOU GUYS GET IN THE POLICE CAR, BEFORE I EXECUTE! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR 10-30 YEARS! Class: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! News Reporter Eric: Breaking News mkay, The class just got arrested for telling each other to shut up in class, this chaos started when Caillou asks teacher why Boris and Doris, world's greatest mad guys grounds him for stupid reasons. the rest of the class told each other to shut up and the teacher calls the police on them, but first The VeggieTown Police Department, arrested their parents, Boris, Doris, Yellow Horse, Elena and Miguel Marquez, Simon and Kate, Diesel and Kimberly, and finally, Eric and Julie. they arrested before Caillou, Black Bear, Eric, Dora, Brian, and Steven. these are their mug shots right now! The Puppetmaster is now sending out his troops to secure the city by building a wall around it, if your class argue in class, don't do that, because that might make you angry. Puppetmaster: Yes! Go Officer Scooter! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD